Pokemon: The Legend Of Scyther (The Giovanni Saga)
by Neo-Raziel
Summary: The continuing story....Giovanni has now officially gone bannanas...it's gonna be the best saga yet!


Pokemon : The Legend Of Scyther - The Giovanni Saga (AAMRN/Gen.)  
  
Giovanni's gettin' worse as he gets on in this story, discover what happens next in The Giovanni Saga.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
As Simon, Ash, Misty and Brock walked down the corridor, they'd just reached the elevator...and all the lights suddenly cut out. It got dark. Misty hugged Ash's arm, she was still wearing Ash's shirt.  
  
"Huh?" Ash said, "What's happened?"  
  
"Something's using alot of power in this place.." Simon said looking at the lights, "..I don't think we can use the lift."  
  
"Great!" Brock groaned, "Where do we go now?"  
  
Simon pushed the door next to the lift and gave a little smile, "We'll have to have some exercise. We'll take the stairs!"  
  
Ash and Misty went down the stairs together whilst Simon waited for Brock to go down.  
  
"I hate this god-damn place..." Brock protested and followed them. Simon smiled, he knew now that he was gonna get what he was looking for.  
  
Time passed...it had been a whole hour and the gang had only gone down five floors and there was still another twenty floors to go. Simon stopped and looked at the others. They were shattered..they couldn't go on.  
  
"Let's have a rest." Simon declared. The others took up the chance and all fell to the floor. Ash decided to take off the suit for awhile, it was slowing him down abit. Misty looked at Ash and went beside him.  
  
"This has been the weirdest time of my life." Ash said.  
  
"I know..but we'll get out. We'll all be safe thanks to Simon." Misty said.  
  
"Hey Simon...did you mean for this to happen?"  
  
Simon turned round and sat beside Ash. He peeled back a part of his skin and there, underneath his skin was a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Ash cringed and looked away.  
  
"Sorry.." Simon said, "..I smoke. D'you mind if I just..well.."  
  
"Sure..go ahead." Ash said. Simon lit one and breathed in. It looked weird with his body but if he was enjoying it, that didn't matter. Simon groaned and looked at them all.  
  
"Well, I was never meaning to make any of you come here." He said, "I knew that Jesse and James followed you anywhere for your Pikachu. So I thought that if I took Misty, Ash would come and find me and hopefully, them two idiots would follow. I was gonna ask them where this base was...but unfortunately my plan back-fired. They took Misty and me as well..."  
  
He took another drag from the cigarette.  
  
"..so I'm sorry if this isn't your ideal place of heaven but I'll get you outta here...even if I have to kill myself. Y'know..you could get outta here, it's really dangerous here."  
  
"No, we've come this far and we're gonna help ya." Ash said proudly.  
  
"Yeah, besides, we haven't got revenge on Team Rocket yet." Misty added. Simon smiled and couldn't think of anything to say. He just kept on smiling, he knew he was gonna get what he wanted...he was sure of it. Ash and Misty got closer together...they must have been an official couple now. For some weird reason, Simon felt like singing because of things looking up and just seeing them both just reminded him of himself and Emma. It was a song that he sang with Emma sometimes if they were both sad. He began whistling a slow and peaceful song...  
  
"Every night in my dreams...I see you...I feel you..." He began singing in a gruff voice, Ash and Misty looked at him, they knew what he was singing! "...that is how I know you go on..."  
  
"Far cross the distance.....and spaces between us...you have come to show you go on..." Misty sang in a beautiful voice.  
  
"Near..far...wherever you are! I believe that the heart does go on..." Ash sang. With Brock it finally clicked...he knew what it was too!  
  
"Once more, you open the door...and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on!" Brock sang. It was the song outta Titanic!  
  
"Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime..and then if you let go, we're gone." Simon continued.  
  
"Love was when I loved you..one true time I hold you...in my life we're loneless and old." Misty sang and looked at Ash in the eyes. She didn't know what she'd just sung was so true. Her mum and dad were dead and no-one was with her when she was young. She did have no one. But she wasn't old though. She may have felt old but didn't have to admit that! Brock and Simon continued the song and Ash and Misty were far away in dream land. You were sure that the background music had come in and it was like the real song! During all of this, Jesse, James, Pikachu and Meowth had finally got the courage to go out of the changing rooms and they were there watching them!  
  
"Nearrrrr...faaarr...whereverrrrrr yyyooouuu aree!" Brock sang very dramatically, "I beelllieevvee that the heart does go onnnn!"  
  
"Oncceeee morrreeee! Youuuu opeennn the doorr and you'rreee here in my heart and my heart will go on and on!" Simon said getting up and singing. Brock had gotten up too and they were humming the song together.  
  
"You'reeee hereeee!! There's nothing I fear and I knowwwww that my heart willll go onnnnnn!!" Jesse and James sang and Meowth was pretending he was playing a guitar. Brock was sure there was another voice in the background singing with them but he wasn't sure who it was. Simon smiled, he knew who it was and carried on...  
  
"Weeeee'lllllllll saillllll foreverrrrrrrrrrrrrrr this wayyyyyyyyyy and you're standing in my heart andddd....my heart willllllll go onn and oooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!"  
  
Everyone looked at Simon as he was on his knees singing the entire last bit as if his life depended on it! Even Ash and Misty snapped out of their daydream and was looking at him. Simon, looking a little sheepish, got up and just gave a coy smile.  
  
"Heh...sorry!" Simon said turning red and forming a sweatdrop, "It's just that when me and Emma used to sing that, we got a little serious! Heh!"  
  
"Wow...you remember every bit! For that matter..we remembered every bit!" Brock said smiling. Misty and Ash were almost nose to nose with what had gone on. It was if they were all possessed!  
  
"Hey! You lot are here!" Ash said getting up. Pikachu jumped and hugged his trainer. It'd been quite awhile. Once Pikachu had done hugging, Jesse and James looked at Ash and gave quite a sneer. James reached out his hand...  
  
"It's good to see ya again." He said.  
  
"Yeah, you too." Ash replied and shook his hand.  
  
They all went quiet. I don't think it'd ever been seen that Team Rocket and Ash got on. Simon went quiet too, I think the overall embarrassment of him singing got to him. Misty closed her eyes and rested her head on Ash's shoulder.  
  
"Misty...."  
  
Her eyes opened and she looked up at Ash.  
  
"Did you say something Ash?" She asked. Ash shook his head, "I was sure I heard someone say my name..."  
  
She closed her eyes again..  
  
"Misty...don't you remember my voice?"  
  
This time, she opened her eyes, only to see Giovanni standing beside Simon. Only this Giovanni was wearing a metallic Scyther-suit..the same as Simon's. No-one could see him!  
  
"How the-" She began. Ash looked at her, he was beginning to get worried.  
  
"Well, well, well...haven't we gotten close to a certain boy?" Giovanni mocked. Misty was standing up now and was staring at Giovanni face-to-face. Everyone else was looking at her shocked!  
  
"Misty! What are you doing?" Ash shouted.  
  
"It's Giovanni! Can't you see him?!" Misty yelled back.  
  
"He's not there!" Meowth said.  
  
"Don't worry Misty..I'm nothing but an illusion. Remember the TM that we implanted into your body?" Giovanni said.  
  
"Yes..." She said scared.  
  
"It's a special type of brain chip as well. We had to put the TM..." He patted Misty's head, "...up here. We've been monitoring you, every step of the way and we will win."  
  
"No! You can't have! I'm not gonna let you win!" She started to go insane and Ash grabbed her trying to calm her down.  
  
"Goodnight Misty.." Giovanni ended and dissapeared from Misty's sight. All of a sudden, she began to have a breakdown and she fell to the ground shaking.  
  
"Misty! MISTY!" Ash shouted and grabbed her, "Calm down!!"  
  
She began to cry tears of pain and shudder. After awhile, the crying turned into sobs..and the sobs turned into whimpers.  
  
"Remember that TM Giovanni put in my body?" Misty sniffled.  
  
"Yeah.." Ash said.  
  
"It's a brain chip as well...*sniff*...they've been watching us all this time. They know what we've been doing.."  
  
Simon suddenly felt a load of dread come towards him. Maybe, he wasn't going to get what he wanted...   
  
---------------------------  
Scientist Jones was an ordinary man. He never wanted much in life but have a good job, a few kids and a nice life. Well, I guess one out of three wasn't bad considering the job. Giovanni was watching over him in a lab way beneath Ash and the others with silent anticipation while Jones was making a few plans on paper. Four huge windows were looking down on a mech suit which was being built. It was almost the size of any normal man and looked as if it could destroy anything. With it's shape, it looked like a insect, a giant mantis only more evil looking. Almost..Scyther-looking! Jones was sweating with the pressure he was under.  
  
"So the suit shall work just as it did on Scyther?" Giovanni asked.  
  
"Yes sir." Jones said worried.  
  
"Good, you continue to create the suit. I have other things to do.."  
  
He walked over to the door to exit and a guard greeted him.  
  
"Sir, we've got trouble..." He said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's Scyther sir, he's killing nearly everyone he can find."  
  
"Grr..that damn Scyther..." Giovanni stood there in absolute silence, thinking what he could do. The guard's radio blurted out some noise, it sounded like someone was in absolute pain and needed help. The guard looked worried at the radio, he knew he was going to be next...  
  
"Sir?" He asked.  
  
"Jones...when will the suit be ready?" Giovanni asked.  
  
"Well, it's almost done but-" Jones was saying.  
  
"Merge me with it."  
  
"What?!" The guard and Jones said at the sametime.  
  
"Do it!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
"Hey, do you hear dat?" Meowth said.  
  
"Hear what?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Dat...noise!"  
  
They'd just reached the last floor, there were no more stairs. Nearly everyone cried a sigh of relief. 4 hours of walking down the stairs and finally they'd reached the end! There was a automatic door and Meowth was desperately trying to get in it.  
  
"Dat sounds like the boss!" Meowth said.  
  
Then bright light began to filter through cracks in the door. Screams echoed in the room near them. Meowth scratched more and more furiously. Finally, the door opened and the light blinded them.  
  
"What the hell?!" Simon shouted. Screams of Giovanni pierced nearly everyone's ears. It was inhuman! Ash shielded Misty from the light as she hugged him tightly. Finally, the light receeded and darkness filled it in it's absence. Jones was there, looking at the Scyther-suit. Simon's eyes widened.  
  
"Simon...do you see what I see?" Jesse said.  
  
"Yup..." Simon said quietly. Misty shook and hid in Ash's clothes.  
  
"What's wrong Misty?" Ash asked.  
  
"It's Giovanni...it's him.." Misty said weakly.  
  
The scyther-suit moved. It had hands and was totally robotic unlike Simon. It raised both it's wings at the back and sensed Ash and the gang watching them.  
  
"Uh-oh..." Simon said.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Simon sprung into action and leapt in front of Giovanni. He didn't know what the hell he was up against but he knew it was evil. There was a huge stack of boxes at the other side of the big room they was in. Meowth and Pikachu led Ash, Misty, Brock, Jesse and James behind the boxes. Each one of them poked their heads out behind to watch what was going on.  
  
"Does Simon have a chance of winning?" Jesse asked.  
  
"I dunno..." James said.  
  
Giovanni stepped towards Simon and told Jones to go. He stood in a pose which would make any man crumble. His eyes were firmly fixed on Simon.  
  
"Hello Simon..." Giovanni said calmly.  
  
"What do you want Giovanni?!" Simon shouted.  
  
"Oh come now Simon. We don't have to shout...we're both clever..we're both..." He smiled evilly, "...gentlemen..."  
  
That insult hurt Simon. He couldn't think of a witty retort at all.  
  
"Well, Simon, I want a friend of yours. I think that they have the key for something."  
  
"What?!" Simon shouted, "You mean Misty?"  
  
"No..." He said grinning, "...you'll hafta find out."  
  
Giovanni raised both his wings and roared. His jaws opened like a sharks and the noise bellowed around the big room. Simon, tried to think of something to do against him, but he could sense his power levels being way over his.  
  
"You guys, get outta here now!" Simon shouted to Ash and the others, "It ends here."  
  
"But-" Ash began.  
  
"Just go!"  
  
Misty grabbed Ash's hand and tried to pull him away from the fight. They were just about to go up the stairs...  
  
"You don't want to do that now?" A voice said to Misty. The voice pierced through the choas like a click of a person's fingers. She froze...  
  
"Get outta my head!! I'm not going to let you win!" She sceamed.  
  
"Misty, what's wrong?" Brock asked.  
  
"It's Giovanni's brain chip...he's talking to me again!"  
  
"Misty, give me Ash..." Giovanni's illusion had appeared just at the entrance, "..he has the power to change my destiny..."  
  
"Oh god..."  
  
"What is it?" Ash said with baited breath.  
  
"He wants you..." Misty said quietly, "..he says that you can change his destiny.."  
  
"What?! Tell him, that if he wants me, he can kiss my ass!" Ash shouted, "He's not gonna win!"  
  
They all stopped and looked out onto Simon and Giovanni, they were just about to go into battle. Simon clenched his fist and electricity began to fizzle and spark from his wings. Giovanni did the same, only he did it with more style and made Simon's electricity sparking look inept. Simon gritted his teeth and finally yelled a battle cry and flung himself towards Giovanni.  
  
"Pathetic.." Giovanni mused and jumped into the air. Both of Giovanni's wings came out and he was flying around with ease, "...come now, Simon, you can do better.."  
  
"GrrrrrrrraAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Simon shouted and flew after him. Simon began to fire electricity bolts at him and Giovanni was dodging with ease. Simon wouldn't give up and kept on chasing him.  
  
-------------------  
  
"You can't win Misty...get Ash to surrender his body to me. I need him to change my destiny.." The vision said to Misty. Giovanni's illusion was becoming down right annoying.  
  
"I'm not letting you take Ash!! Never!! NEVER!!" Misty shouted and tried to throw punches at him. He dissapeared and appeared right behind her.  
  
"Naughty girl..."  
  
-------------------  
  
Meanwhile, the real Giovanni was still dodging Simon's attacks. Simon finally just had enough and produce a huge amount of energy. With a primal scream, he fired towards Giovanni. He stood there with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Useless.." Giovanni muttered and raised his hand. The energy ball stopped dead in it's tracks. Giovanni was holding it with his hand! He began to laugh, "...do you think that you can defeat me?!"  
  
"He might not be able to..." A voice shouted behind them. There, standing as proud as ever with a gun grafted to it's arm, was Scyther. The original! Simon's own Pokemon! It shooted with the gun and caused Giovanni to fall to the ground in a heap, the energy ball exploded with a catacylsmic boom.   
  
"Scyther!! You're still alive!" Simon shouted.  
  
"Yeah and you're still singing that annoying song from Titanic!" Scyther mused. Smoke rose from the explosion.  
  
"Is he-" Simon was about to say.  
  
"-dead?!" Giovanni shouted. With a flash of light, Giovanni had flown back up to Simon and Scyther.  
  
"How the hell?!" Scyther said.  
  
"As if you haven't noticed boys...I'm unstoppable...I am...the ultimate hybrid in the world!!!" Giovanni cackled.  
-------------------  
"Ash! Giovanni's gonna kill Simon!" Misty squealed.  
  
"Why?!" Ash asked.  
  
"Because if he doesn't get your body, he's gonna kill them!"  
  
Ash clenched his fist, "I'm not gonna let him win!"  
  
"Simon will win!" Misty squealed.  
  
"Yes, that's right, Simon'll win..." Giovanni's vision said, "...don't come crying if you don't."   
-------------------  
"How are we gonna stop this guy?!" Simon shouted.  
  
"I dunno!!" Scyther shrieked. He raised both of his hands and produced aload of light.  
  
"Scyther! What the hell are you doin'?!" Simon yelled whilst closing his eyes. When, he opened them again, he found himself behind the boxes near the entrance. Scyther stood up and looked at Giovanni, who was shielding his eyes from the light.  
  
"Why are you back here Scyther?" Simon asked finally.  
  
"I'm a genetic experiment just like you, Giovanni needed me to make him what he is..." He said dully, "..I'm a prisoner of death. I'm meant to be dead! I'm not s'posed to be here...this is my final battle."  
  
"Scyther! What are you saying?!" Simon asked.  
  
"I'm saying is that we're not s'posed to be alive! Our fates lie with Giovanni and you should keep on protecting Ash and Misty. You shouldn't end your life."  
  
"How do you know!"  
  
"I know you Simon, you've had enough with your life because you have no one to love. You do Simon, there right over there. They are almost like your own children, you have to guard them both. The life you had with me and Emma has gone. Get what you really want..."  
  
Simon shook his head, "My life..is with you.."  
  
"No! It's not! Emma still loves you but she's not here! She's dead Simon! And so am I!"  
  
He went silent, Giovanni was going mad now and was destroying anything he could find and yelling like a maniac.  
  
"Forget about us. Go on with your life..just don't ever forget us! I just wanna say...because you're my trainer an' all...I love you as a father and a person. Take care of yourself Simon..in your new life."   
  
Scyther ran like there was no tommorrow and flew up against Giovanni, the two began in combat and Scyther flew some blows at Giovanni. Giovanni took all kinds of punishment and finally Scyther was tired.  
  
"That's your best shot?" Giovanni asked and thwacked Scyther against the wall. Before Scyther could get away, Giovanni was crushing Scyther's skull against it! With a scream, Scyther plunged a blade into him and blood coursed down his suit. Giovanni stopped still.  
  
"Simon!! Kill him!! NOOOWWW!!" Scyther shouted.  
  
"Kill me and you kill him!" Giovanni shouted.  
  
"Scyther!" Simon sobbed.   
  
Before he could do anything, there was an awful snap and Scyther's eyes closed. Giovanni could finally move, he flew backwards and let Scyther drop to the ground. Giovanni finally finished him off with a huge energy ball and an explosion ripped through the whole room. Giovanni gloated in this victory, he began to laugh like a maniac.  
  
"SCCCCCCCCYYYYTTTTHHHHHEEERRRRRRRRRRR!!!" Simon shouted.  
  
"Foolish pokemon.." Giovanni finally said, "..he prayed for death...and it found him! If you're trying to protect people, you're not doing a very good job of it!"  
  
"I'm gonna kill you!" Simon shouted and flew up against him. Then there was the sound of a tranquillizer dart and Simon fell to the ground. Jones had gotten one from the Weapon's Cache. Simon tried to get back up but fell miserably to the ground.  
  
  
"Ash...they are going to kill Simon!" Misty said worried.  
  
"No they aren't.." Ash said, "..Giovanni! Meet me on the next floor upstairs! NOW!"   
  
"Ash! No! You can't let him win!" Misty said with tears down her face.  
  
"Misty..we have no choice! But just remember...I'll always love you." He said and kissed her on the lips. She closed her eyes, embracing the moment. The tender feeling of his lips had gone and her eyes opened to see that Ash had gone. Tears began to ream down her face. Brock felt uneasy, he knew they were going to get killed, as did Jesse and James. They were really wishing they'd gone to the toilet.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Asked James.  
  
"Pray that Ash is gonna be ok.." Brock said. Giovanni walked past them, they all stood still. Jesse and James stood like statues.  
  
"I have what I want...unlike your friend..." Giovanni said and went.  
  
-------------------  
Ash was standing in a hallway of some sort, two guards were watching him.  
  
"My, isn't he mature for a ten year old?" One of the guards said, "You're very brave to get here!"  
  
"Listen, even though we're meant to be against you, Giovanni has gone nuts! You're gonna get kille-" The other guard stopped when Giovanni was walking down the corridor.   
  
"Hello Ash...." Giovanni said as he walked towards Ash. The guards moved away to give Giovanni some room to talk to him. The guard who was trying to help smiled coyly. They finally walked away from Giovanni because he looked so evil! Giovanni stopped and gave Ash a stare and never took his eyes off him. You could have set off bombs, made noise with instruments and Giovanni would still be looking at Ash with a stare to end all stares. Giovanni's face had an expression that said something very clearly...he wanted Ash to say something that would make him very happy. Ash tried to circulate his thoughts, he wasn't going to say what Giovanni wanted to hear him say..but he had to!  
  
"You want my body?" Ash asked, who was beginning to sweat, "I want you to let Simon and the others go and take that implant outta Misty's head...so that rift between you and her is not so great.."  
  
Giovanni's stare never moved, his Scyther face never changing from a cold-hearted stare. Ash tried to think of other things to says...  
  
"You do what you gotta do..." Ash finally said.  
  
Silence was still between them both. A tear went down Ash's cheek...he didn't want to say it...  
  
"You win..." He said quietly. A sadistic smile went across Giovanni's face and he went behind Ash and was almost breathing down his neck. He grabbed Ash and was almost hugging him. Ash went still and closed his eyes for a brief second as Giovanni took a deep breath in..  
  
"As if they was ever any doubt?" He said smiling and walked away whilst stroking Ash's shoulder. Giovanni got too close for comfort...a chill went down Ash's spine as he couldn't think of anything to say. He swallowed hard...  
  
"Misty..I'm sorry.."  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A human boy with long spikey hair was walking through a huge landscape. The sky was a deep purple with stars twinkling in it to make it one of the weirdest places imaginable. A girl was stood at the other end of the landscape with her back turned to him...  
  
"Come to me Simon..." The girl said, "..it's me.."  
  
The boy began running like there was no tommorrow, tears flowing freely from his eyes. Finally after what felt like an eternity, he'd reached her.  
  
"Emma! My god! I thoght you were dead!"  
  
"I am..." She said with a different voice.She turned around and it had the face of Giovanni's Scyther face. It growled menacingly and the world dissapeared along with the human boy...   
  
  
Simon woke up feeling like a frenchman was in his head. His vision was blurred, his muscles ached and most of all, he couldn't remember what the hell had happened. He could make out that he was back outside, the observatory was still on the hill.  
  
"Simon!" A voice said to him.  
  
"Emma..." He said, "...she was in my dream.."  
  
"Simon, Giovanni's got Ash!" Brock said, "And they've got Misty too!!"  
  
"What?!" Simon said snapping out of his druken state, "Why?!"  
  
----------------------------  
Ash also opened his eyes, he'd been tranquilised as well. He was suspended to the wall and wires had been strapped to his head. Misty was at the other side of the room, laying on a table and Jones was doing something to her but Ash couldn't tell from this angle...  
  
"Hey!" Ash shouted. Jones turned around sharply and exposed what he was doing to Misty...Ash almost barfed on the spot. He closed his eyes, now he definetly knew what he was doing.  
  
"Yes, I know it's disgusting..." Jones said raising one of his rubber gloves which had blood all over it, "...but this is the only way the chip can be removed..by opening the brain."  
  
And indeed, that's where she was, on the table with her head open. She was deeply sedated. Wires had stretched across her brain and it was taking a long time to take out. Jones explained that when a Pokemon learns a TM, this is what happened. He claimed it as "messing with nature's brain". Ash still had closed his eyes tightly..he couldn't stand the sight of blood.  
  
"Where's Giovanni?" Ash asked.  
  
"Dunno...apparently he's sorting out an attack on Viridian City." Jones said going back to work and blocking Ash's view again.  
  
"What?! Why?!" Ash said opening his eyes again.  
  
"Since he's got this Scyther suit on, he's changed..he's not into Pokemon stealing anymore, he wants to control the world."  
  
"Woah..."  
  
"And even worse, he hates been called Giovanni.."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He wants to be called-"  
  
"-Scytherius." Giovanni said coming in. Jones closed his eyes and continued work faster then he'd ever done on Misty. Ash gritted his teeth, Giovanni looked even more evil than before, "So my friend, are you wondering why you are here?"  
  
"I'm gonna rip you apart you son of a-"  
  
"Tut-tut!" Giovanni said and pressed a button on his robotic arm. Electricity coursed through Ash and he screamed with the pain, "Now then..shall we be abit nicer or do I have to get nastier?"  
  
Misty had suddenly woken up! Jones panicked and told her to stay down. Misty had heard the screams of Ash.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" Misty shouted.  
  
"It's ok! It's ok! Stay perfectly still!" Jones said, "You're having brain surgery!"  
  
----------------------------  
Simon rubbed his head and heard the story from Brock, Jesse, James and Meowth. They all told him that Giovanni (or Scytherius, I'm not sure!) to give him a message..  
  
"He said that he's going to take over Viridian City and that if you're protector you're cracked up to be, you'd best take him on.." Brock said.  
  
"Well if it's me he wants...it'll be me that he'll get it..." Simon siad turning to go to the observatory, "..I want you to tell Officer Jenny what's going on and round up every available Pokemon gym trainer available and round as many police men and waepons as possible. I'm gonna pay Scytherius here alittle visit..."  
  
"Be careful!" Jesse said.  
  
He walked up to the Observatory and looked around how to get in. He couldn't remember how he got in because he was dragged in by Zoe. He shuddered at remembering Zoe's face.  
  
"Egh.." He said  
----------------------------  
Scytherius was looking out on to the peaceful city of Viridian. The fires had been totally put out now ever since Zoe the Osiris had attacked it. Misty's chip had been taken out of her and she was close to Ash. He was unconscious.  
  
"What do you want Giovanni?!" Misty shouted.  
  
"I want him my dear...because he is my biological son.."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"If I die..I can use his body.." Scytherius smiled, "..I'm his father.."  
----------------------------  
Brock had come to see Officer Jenny, she was in a wheelchair from the shot she'd taken from Zoe some time back. She groaned when she'd heard all of the story...  
  
"You mean to say that Giovanni is planning to take over Viridian City?" She asked.  
  
"Yes! And if you don't do something, we may all get killed!" Brock pratically screamed. Jenny hung her head for a few minutes, she thought of something to say but she couldn't. If this kid was telling the truth then the whole world may be in danger! Finally, she picked up the telephone...  
  
"Hi, this is Officer Jenny of Viridian City...uh-huh..we have a 476, repeat, a code-476. Get help from anywhere you can!"  
  
Brock smiled...the war may have been won yet!  
----------------------------  
Pikachu shook his head. It couldn't work out humans at all. Jesse and James were hugging each other and Simon had gone back in to the Observatory to fight Giovanni or Scytherius or whatever the hell is name was! Pikachu finally came down to the decision that humans were stupid and that pokemon-kind were the only thing that kept them in check. I mean, where would humans be without Pokemon? Probably still in the stone-age no doubt. It was watching Meowth who was trying to figure out a few things about Giovanni, Pikachu decided he was stupid too because he was trying to be human...just like his boss who was trying to be a pokemon.  
  
"Pika.." It groaned.  
  
Human-kind had now gone beyond with "messing with nature"...they'd totalled screwed it.  
  
"Pikachu...(What a mess...)"  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Simon had finally gotten back to the ground floor where the fight between him and Scytherius was. A chill went down his spine as he went in..he could feel he was there. Then, he saw something that would probably last in his mind for nearly all eternity...  
  
"Si...mo..n..."  
  
Scyther was there, in a crumpled mess from the battle. It was still alive...just. Simon lifted Scyther's head off the floor...  
  
"Oh god.." Simon said.  
  
"S..i..mon..hold...my hand..." It said. Simon held his hand and electricity sparked. Scyther screamed and he degenerated into a genetic mess. Simon grabbed his head and electricity began to spark from his back...  
  
"Scyther! Why the hell have you given me your powers? Why-" Simon stopped, "-hey! You were very powerful Scyther!"  
  
Simon clenched his fist, he felt Scyther's soul burn within him. He now felt like his old self...the pokemon trainer he was back in Lavender Town.  
  
"Now it's time to kick Scytherius' ass!"  
  
-----------------------------  
A helicopter contaning 10 mercenaries was flying very fastly towards Viridian City, it landed with a considerably loud "CLUNK"! The ten men poured out and a man, who was very well built and very mean looking, adressed them all.  
  
"Now then people, I don't know how many people'll come outta there, but we've gotta be prepared! Alright! Let's do it! Let's move! GO GO GO GO!" The man shouted. The mercenaries went to action and took out weapons, guns, ammo and anything else you could think and prepared themselves for the final battle. Ten police cop cars were waiting for them outside the observatory. Jesse, James, Brock, Pikachu and Meowth watched patiently as preparations were being taken against Giovanni. Sabrina had just appeared by the powers of telekinesis...Brock had just become goofy as she appeared.  
  
"Wow...you're back! Heh-heh!" He said. Haunter was behind Sabrina and came up to meet Brock and licked him. He fell to the floor with his leg shaking in the air. Another helicopter came, this time it had 5 people on...  
  
"No way!" Brock said, "Lieutenant Surge?"  
  
"Yeah! Dat's me! Heard the little baby - I mean - Ash was in trouble so I'd thought I'd lend a hand...plus, it's war! And I could do wid a good fight!" He said with a big grin.  
  
"Welcome aboard Lieutenant!" Jenny said. The next person who came off made everyone surprised...  
  
"Blaine?! What the hell are you doing here?" Brock asked.  
  
"I felt that Ash could use a little help..." He said taking off his wig and letting out Magmar, "...also I want to feel abit of battle!"  
  
"Maggmaar!" It said contently.  
  
The next guy who came out was none other than Professor Oak. He claimed he wanted to be there because it was Ash and Misty who was in danger. Ash's mom was there too. And another person who was there was...  
  
"Samurai!! YOU!!!!" Brock shouted and grabbed him, "If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be in this damn mess!"  
  
"No! I'm sorry! I'm gonna help in anyway I can!" Samurai protested. It began to rain, it reflected everyone's mood...  
  
-----------------------------  
"I see that your friends are here to help you.." Scytherius said smiling, "..won't they be surprised when they meet my new Osiris army.."  
  
"You made a whole new army?!" Misty asked. Ash was still unconscious...Misty was crying, she just wated to get out of this mess.  
  
"Yes...and it's time..." He turned to Jones, "...issue the attack!"  
  
"At once! Osiris Army...ATTACK!" Jones shouted. He closed his eyes, he didn't wnat to issue that order at all, there was 40 of those Osiris...and they were going to kill all those innocent people.  
  
"Finally, the world shall be mine!" Scytherius said clenching his fist.  
  
"Sir! I must protest! Think of all those people you're going to kill!" Jones said.  
  
"Yes...won't it be lovely?"   
  
"You've gone mad!!" Jones screamed.  
  
"Heh...yes I have..." Scytherius said turning around and getting close to Jones' face. With a flourish, Jones was the end of Scytherius' blade and blood ran freely from his body. Finally, he coughed and died. Scytherius then turned his hand round and let him drop to the ground with a soft wet plop. Misty was visibly shaking...  
  
--------------------------  
The ground parted infront of everyone as a door opened with a huge creak outside and the new Osiris army began to come out of it. The Mercenaries prepared themselves as did everyone else...  
  
  
  
What shall happen to Ash and Misty? Will Simon destroy Giovanni once and for all? Who will win the war?   
Find out in the next saga....to be continued in The Final Saga.  



End file.
